


Pretend

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Luke Skywalker Is An Asshole, Protective Finn, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: During their first night on Ach-To, Rey and Finn evaluate their situation.





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sharing a Bed
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
There weren’t many beds in the hut that Finn and Rey shared. Then again, the set-up of the island in general was odd, all those different huts, all those different cliffs...not to mention that Rey had never seen a planet that was mostly water before. Even Takodana was a small sliver when it came to the water on that planet. Rey doubted she had ever seen so much blue. So much crashing waves.  
  
“So...how about that thing with Skywalker?” Finn said. “That was just...”  
  
Rey nodded. “He wasn’t what I expected.” From him actually tossing his father’s lightsaber over his shoulder to his generally standoffish personality...he was nothing like the stories that Rey had been told, if she was to be perfectly honest.  
  
“He shouldn’t have been rude to you,” Finn said. "You did nothing wrong.”  
  
“I don’t know. I just...expected more.”  
  
“Rey,” Finn said, "He was a son of a schutta. You did nothing wrong.” A beat. “No offense to his mother.”  
  
Rey couldn’t help but feel her lips twitch a little bit. “Finn!”  
  
“I just don’t like him treating you like that. And...I want to protect you. The way I couldn’t do in the forest.”  
  
The fact that Finn has woken up from his coma so quickly was a miracle, really. Rey could remember the sheer terror she had felt, the anger at Kylo that made her almost regret she hadn’t dashed him to pieces where he lay.  
  
“You don’t have to protect me.”  
  
“You’re...” Finn faltered. It was almost like the words weren’t quite coming out right. “You’re my friend. I’ve got to."  
  
It wasn’t the only reason. Rey knew it. Even the fact that they were sharing a bed...it felt close, intimate, the way that Rey had read in texts about romance but had never experienced up until now.  
  
But she didn’t know whether or not to bring it up.  
  
“We should sleep,” she said. Neither she nor Finn could really sleep after that fight in the forest, but they could try. “Just imagine the island, Finn. We can pretend, can’t we?”  
  
“Yeah.” Finn settled back into his pillow. “We can pretend.”


End file.
